Bouncing on the Wings of Song
by ChibiKagura
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots about everyone's favorite hyperactive trumpet player. 2nd update: Is there any value in a friendship with Yunoki? Does jealousy build walls, or does it tear them down? And what would happen if a Guard member saw them
1. Red

Bouncing On the Wings of Song is a Hihara-centric drabble/one-shot collection. The rating will be T/PG-13 overall, but the ratings for individual chapters will vary and are posted accordingly. I plan on updating this at least once every two weeks, alternating with my other drabble collection. If anybody has any plot or pairing requests, then let me know! I'll write anything from het to yaoi to general crack involving the boys and video games (with a few exceptions).

Oh, and just as a warning, I like throwing curveballs. XD

**Title:** Red  
**Pairing:** Hihara x Hino (How else would I start off this little collection? XD)  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Words:** 1115 (A bit longer than a drabble...oops!)  
**Summary:** Hihara panics when he receives unexpected attention. What about him, exactly, does Kahoko find so fascinating?  
**A/N:** I play the trumpet, and yes, your lips really do get _that_ red just from playing. And nobody seems to believe me when I say that...

Red

As oblivious as he was when it came to dealing with the opposite sex, even Hihara noticed that for some reason Kahoko could not take her eyes off of him. Perhaps this situation would have inflated the fragile egos of other males he knew. However, it just made the green-haired senior embarrassed, and extremely confused. He was used to having packs of girls swarming around him and his best friend during lunch, but those girls never paid him the slightest amount of attention. He was certain that he was the center of attention this time, though, and Kahoko was not one of those ordinary, smitten fangirls. At least he didn't think she was, so why would she be staring so intently at him? Her eyes were misting over and everything.

"Kaho-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Hihara-sempai!" The redhead jumped, snapping out of her dreamlike state and accidentally knocking her music stand with her bow. Sheets of music flew everywhere, and the stand fell to the ground with a sickening crash. "Crap! Sorry! I'm so clumsy!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it," Hihara replied casually, bending down to help her clean the mess. Their hands brushed and the boy's face colored slightly, but Kahoko was too busy collecting her music to notice. Hihara frowned, his brain as scattered as the sheets of paper on the floor. He was sure something was up because she had been completely fixated with him just moments before. But now was not the time to worry about it.

"I think that's the last of it. Thanks for the help, Hihara-sempai," she said, stuffing the unused music back into her folder. She placed the piece that the two of them had been practicing together back on her stand. "Now let's pick up where we left off!"

"Awww, the break's over already? My face still hurts from playing so much! You're mean, Kaho-chan!" Hihara whined, playfully pouting like a bratty child, but he raised his horn to his face anyway. For a moment, he thought he saw Hino's eyes linger on his face, but he slapped himself mentally. They had just been talking, so of course she would be looking at him! Why was he getting so worked up over such a small thing anyway?

"I'm still bad at this one part where the violins have the melody. I don't think you have to play much," Kahoko said.

"Just eighth notes. I can do it," Hihara replied cheerfully, grinning around the silver rim of his mouthpiece. Kahoko returned the grin and placed her violin under her chin. She began to play, her fingers stumbling on the difficult pattern of notes. Hearing her mistakes, the trumpet player kept his accompaniment steady so that she could get back on the beat.

"I played this perfectly in club today," Kahoko muttered once they reached the end of the section.

"I know what you mean," Hihara replied, stretching. His hand had worked its way through one of the metal loops so that the horn dangled around his shoulder like an oversized bracelet. "I hate having bad days. I want to play, but my lips don't, and I try to make a sound and it doesn't come out right, and I wonder if the problem is with the way I play or if my horn is broken. And sometimes I practice too much 

and my lips get all red and sore and I can't play anymore! Gah! Sorry, I'm talking too much again! Here, let me play the melody line for you. I have it later in the piece."

The redhead smiled appreciatively, and Hihara put his trumpet to his lips. He played the first few measures easily, but the higher notes were giving him a bit of trouble. On the final note of the section, his lips gave out and he made a loud noise reminiscent of a dying elephant.

"Gaaah, I lost it!" he groaned, lowering his horn. He smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm. "I can't play anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me today. Normally I don't get this tired so quickly! Don't play it like I did, Kaho-chan…Kaho-chan?" Hihara frowned. She was staring at him again. Was it because he messed up? No, because he played fine when she stared at him the last time. Something else had to be wrong, and he had to find out what before the anxiety boiling in him threatened to bubble over. "Kaho-chan!"

"Huh? Oh, I drifted off again! Sorry," she said squeakily. This time, her face was red as well, probably from embarrassment about being caught for the second time, Hihara supposed. But she had been looking at him quite intently. He froze. She couldn't have been thinking about him like that, right? Maybe she looked at Len for those reasons, but certainly not at her awkward, overbearing sempai. The thought alone was almost too much for the green-haired boy's frazzled brain to handle. Then it hit him, a reason so obvious that he was amazed that he didn't think of it sooner.

"Is there something on my face?"

Kahoko laughed, a strange glint in her eye. "I guess you could say that."

"I knew it! I knew I shouldn't have put that much ketchup on my hamburger at lunch! And Yunoki didn't say anything because he was messing with me again! GAH, I am SO stupid!" Hihara began to panic, and when he noticed that the redhead's face was only inches from his, his heart nearly stopped.

"You have something red right…" her voice trailed off briefly as she kissed him on the lips, "here. Maybe we shouldn't have practiced for so long because you were right. Your lips get _really_ red when you're tired. I mean, you look like you've been going at it with someone for hours. If someone saw us walking out of the little practice room together, people could start to get ideas about us…"

Hihara just stood there dazed while Kahoko smiled and put her violin back in its case, as if nothing had happened. But something had definitely happened, he thought, putting his hand to his lips. Somewhere in his confused, sexually-oblivious mind, ideas that had previously been pushed aside began to resurface, and now that he knew what she had been thinking about him all along… His face turned as red as her hair. "Hey, Kaho-chan! Wait! Before you go…um…well…"

"Yes?" Kahoko replied with a smirk. The senior looked like he was going to pass out from the effort of stringing together a coherent sentence.

"If you can stay a little longer…I want to…my lips aren't THAT tired!"


	2. Walls

**Title:** Walls  
**Pairing:** Dark Yunoki x Hihara  
**Rating/warnings:** PG-13 for angst, shounen-ai, bastard!Yunoki, and very slight non-con with a silver lining.  
**Words:** 1749  
**Summary:** Is there any value in a friendship with Yunoki? Does jealousy build walls, or does it tear them down? And what would happen if a member of the Guard had seen them on the rooftop?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, although whether they own my soul or not is up for debate…  
**A/N:** This is the darkest piece I have ever written, but I've been in a bit of an evil Yunoki mood lately. Bear with me.

* * *

There it was- an evil flash of gold partially obscured by a curtain of purple. Their eyes met only for a split second, but that was enough to send a shiver down Hihara's spine and drain the color from his normally rosy cheeks. He shook his head and looked back to where his friend stood surrounded by the usual gaggle of twittering girls. It appeared to be a typical scene in the Seisou Gakuen hallway. The girls showered Yunoki with their admiration, and he would flirt back with each one in turn, his gentle smile fixed on his well-bred face. Hihara knew better, though. There was something about the way the shorter male carried himself today, the way he kept glancing in Hihara's direction over the unsuspecting heads of his fan club. Whatever it was, it made him extremely uncomfortable.

"Hihara, are you okay?"

The green-haired boy blinked and shook his head. "Wha? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said with a smile to the other orchestra club members he had been walking with. There was only way to resolve the strange anxiety pooling in his stomach. "I, uh, need to go somewhere."

He cheerfully waved goodbye, then approached the place where Yunoki and his fan club girls clustered. They took up practically the entire width of the hallway, and Hihara had to fight his way through the sea of estrogen to reach his friend, who seemed completely unfazed by his arrival.

"Hihara," he said in his normal, pleasant voice. Two or three freshman girls, eager to please their Yunoki-sama, followed suit in greeting their senior.

"Hey, Yuno-AH!" Hihara winced as one of the girls trod upon his foot.

"Eek, I'm so sorry, Hihara-sempai!"

"Don't worry about it," Hihara replied, grinning jovially. He patted the girl's head, which made her turn even redder as she jumped back to join her friends. Yunoki chuckled appreciatively before turning to his friend.

"Hihara, will you please meet me up on the rooftop after class is over? I want to practice with you."

Again, Hihara saw a glint of something that told him Yunoki did not want to simply practice. He gulped. Despite the length of their friendship, they had never actually had a heart-to-heart conversation. It just wasn't Yunoki's style. As much as he wanted to tell his friend some things, there was always a wall there preventing him from speaking his mind. Hihara pondered the other boy's reasons for wanting a private chat as he climbed the stairs to the rooftop. Judging by the uneasiness he felt from just a look, it would have to be something really serious indeed.

No matter the situation, playing on the rooftop always made Hihara feel better. He could just release his emotions through his trumpet into the air, and tell the world exactly how he felt without having to worry about awkward things like conversation. Today, however, was different. He tried to play a few notes, but everything felt stifled. His mind was so jumbled that he could not discern a single melody from the chaos. It reminded him of that time during the third selection, when he had worried himself sick over Kahoko's unconscious rejection. Back then, while he had come to terms with his own feelings for the girl, he had been unsure about how she would respond to him; this time, his own emotions were the ones giving him trouble. Why could something as insignificant as a glance trigger such a flurry of emotions? Closing his eyes, he tried to make himself calm down. Hopefully, Yunoki would get there soon.

"Ka-zu-ki," a silken voice whispered just inches from Hihara's right ear, causing his eyes to dart open in terror. He jumped.

"Yunoki! I was afraid you wouldn't make it!" Hihara laughed, "You scar-" His sentence was cut short when a pair of slender hands grabbed his shoulders and slammed against the concrete wall of the building with surprising force.

"How touching, really, for you to wait for me."

Yunoki's voice was low, almost like a purr, only it was laced with enough malice to make the green-haired boy's heart stop in his chest. Another shiver, from fear or cold or something else entirely ran down his spine, giving him goosebumps. His entire body felt hypersensitive, and he could feel the adrenaline pounding through his veins. His mind was completely blank, except for two voices. One told him to run, and the other insisted he stay and find out what was wrong with his friend. He chose the latter; the venom in Yunoki's words seemed to have paralyzed his muscles temporarily as if he had been bitten by a deadly snake.

"I'm your friend. Of course I should wait. Right?" Hihara's voice caught in his throat. Yunoki's face was dangerously close to his- he could feel his breath on his cheeks. The sudden warmth contrasted with the chill of the situation and made him feel like was running a fever. He squirmed, but had no time to protest. Yunoki sealed the gap between them, smothering Hihara's lips in a demanding kiss. By the time he realized what was going on, however, they had already parted, leaving him in a worse state of mental disarray than before. _His best friend had just… They were both guys… Why did he...tastes like cinnamon…What if one of the Guard members had…What if Kahoko had seen?_

"Kaho…" the word had barely escaped his bruised lips when Yunoki pounced.

"What about her?" he asked. A loose curtain of hair partially masked his face making him look twice as intimidating despite his shorter stature. Any trace of sweetness in his voice had vanished and been replaced by a condescending sarcasm that Hihara had never experienced. Yet somehow, this aspect of Yunoki's personality did not come to him as a surprise. He knew subconsciously that the wall between them existed for a reason.

"Tell me. Do you still like that stupid little girl?" Yunoki tightened his grip on Hihara's shoulders.

"She's not stupid," Hihara replied defiantly, finding his voice.

"Then why did she ignore your feelings, then? Why did she choose Tsukimori over you, when you made your feelings so clear to her? You should hate her!" Yunoki growled. His eyes flashed dangerously.

"I don't…" Hihara said, his voice trailing off as he began to doubt himself. He didn't hate her, did he? He did ignore her after the third selection, but that was because he was busy feeling sorry for himself, right? There was no way he could. He enjoyed spending time with her too much. Was Yunoki trying to test him or something?

"You should hate her. She broke your innocent little heart, didn't she?" the shorter boy's face was getting closer and closer to his again…

"She's my friend. I just-"

"You're going to say how you want her to be happy and that you still love her. Those emotions are wasted on her. You're just as stupid as she is."

"You don't hate her either, right?" Hihara asked, his brow wrinkling in concern as he began to grasp the situation. A breeze blew across the rooftop, ruffling through their hair. Somewhere in the distance, a crow cawed, but the campus itself was eerily quiet. Yunoki pulled back slightly.

"What is it to you?"

"It's my business if my best friend is jealous of someone! Because I care about you too!" The words just tumbled out of Hihara's mouth before he could stop himself. "Sorry, that was out of line," he said sheepishly, struggling against Yunoki's grip. To his surprise, the other boy released him. Because he was looking down, his hair covered his face, but from the way his slender shoulders heaved erratically, Hihara almost thought Yunoki was crying. Then he realized that he was chuckling quietly to himself.

"Jealousy. What a pathetic emotion," he said wryly, looking up at the taller boy through the purple strands hiding his face. His expression had relaxed, and he was smiling albeit rather evilly. It awakened the butterflies that had settled in Hihara's stomach. "It's always wasted on individuals who are hardly worthy of its cruel truths."

"I thought you liked her, though," Hihara asked, puzzled.

"She was a passing interest. A _fling_, if you will, to bide my time while I dealt with my family. Nothing more. " Yunoki's lips were only inches away from his as he spoke. The taller boy felt his breath catch in his chest again. "You, on the other hand, are much more entertaining. And much cuter, especially now that you're not falling apart over her."

"Eh?" Hihara squeaked, feeling oddly detached from the world as the other's lips trailed softly down his neck. Dimly, he was aware of what was going on, but his mind was overwhelmed by the physical sensations flooding his body. "Yunoki, this is…"

"Wrong? But you're enjoying it…"

"I thought we were friends…"

"I have no friends," Yunoki whispered, nibbling on the trumpet player's lip. Without another word, he turned and left, his feminine hair billowing behind him. A few seconds later, the echoing sound of his footsteps had disappeared completely. Hihara placed his hands to his lips and braced himself against the wall. The sensation of the other's weight on his body had not yet left him, and he found himself missing the foreign warmth. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts, especially with Yunoki's last words echoing in his mind. Had he always just been a toy, ever since they first met? He had been so nice, although maybe a bit quiet at first. But that was all a façade. As dense as he was, he knew there was more to his friend, or whatever he was, than met the eye. Did that mean that the person he had just seen…and kissed…just now was the real Yunoki? Surely, he could not have shown this side of himself to many others. His fan club would certainly have fits if they knew he had kissed a boy. The thought made Hihara laugh in spite of himself.

"I have no friends…"

Hihara shivered as he gathered his instrument and case. It was starting to get dark and the chill of night was beginning to set in. If Hihara was not his friend, then what was he? More than a plaything, he hoped.

"If you're not my friend, then you're my…" the last word was lost into the night as he descended the staircase alone.


End file.
